


La plus trognonne des petites recrues

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Gen, Penguins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour Private quand son compteur de trognonnitude explose les standards du reste de l'équipe ;1ère vignette : Rivaux et camarades. 2ème : Le vilain petit manchot. 3ème :  Couver... 4ème : De l'admiration. 5ème : et des performances.6ème : Des petits canetons !7ème : Petit mais débrouillard.8ème : Partager de la chaleur.9ème : Première Classe.





	1. L’important c’est de…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Au service secret de sa manchoterie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743619) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le problème quand on a trop de succès...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **L’important c’est de…  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Private vs Amarillo Kid  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Matt ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire emporter sans rien faire. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : pré-série/_Mr Tux_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Fair-play comme toujours, Private fait de son mieux pour ne surtout pas gêner son adversaire quand c’est son tour de jouer, et fait taire sa jalousie pour le féliciter sincèrement pour ses beaux coups. Et ça, même si l’adversaire en question n’est pas aussi aimable et commet petite irrégularité sur maladresse involontaire quand vient son tour. Private n’est pas d’un naturel méfiant et refuse de soupçonner qu’il le fasse exprès pour le déconcentrer.

Il s’inquiète plus de sa propre performance, pas à la hauteur de ce qu’exige le jeu de l’autre. Il risque de perdre ?! Son fair-play s’effrite…


	2. Vilain petit manchot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est terriblement moche, un cycle de mue, mais c'est la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Le vilain petit manchot  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnage : ** Private  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Avec ça, il était certain d’impressionner Bad Horse et d’entrer dans la Vilaine ligue des Vilains. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : _ High Moltage_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Vilain comme tout pendant son cycle de mue, Private refuse de quitter le bunker. Ce qui était une réussite inattendue la veille est devenu un fiasco aujourd’hui. Il ne peut pas activer son hyper-trognonitude quantique quand il lui manque la moitié des plumes : et alors ? Il avait juré de ne plus s’en servir de toute façon.  
Il a terrifié visiteurs et animaux voisins, mais le chaos provoqué leur a permis de s’évader pour aller voir leur film et ça valait la peine.

Mais depuis, il s’est vu dans un miroir et s’en veut terriblement d’avoir infligé ce triste spectacle.


	3. Couver une idée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...à défaut d'avoir un œuf à faire éclore pour de vrai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Couver au moins une idée  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnage : ** Private et ses idées naïves  
**Genre : **gen/choupi  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Il suffirait qu’il demande gentiment…peut-être. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : _Paternal Egg-stinct_ & _It’s About Time_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Être amoureux, Private en rêve depuis longtemps. Il pense qu’il l’a déjà été deux ou trois fois mais ça ne l’a mené nulle part alors il se demande si c’était vraiment ça. Cupid et Shawna… Hunter était une amie, ni plus ni moins.

L’idée de l’amour le fait rêver. Puisque c’est l’amour qui rapproche les êtres et fait naître les œufs et éclore les poussins… Un jour, il aura ses propres œufs à couver. Un jour.

Pour l’instant, avec toutes les missions que Skipper leur fait accomplir, il n’a pas le temps pour ça. Mais qui sait, plus tard… bientôt ?


	4. Si beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son préféré dans tout ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **C’est si beau tout ça  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple : ** Kowalski & Private  
**Genre : **fluffy  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
**Nombre de mots : **200

Private admire Kowalski pour son intellect. C’est beau, l’intelligence !

Kowalski juge que dans l’équipe, personne ne l’estime à sa véritable valeur, mais Private a quand même les idées à peu près en place. S’il est incapable de réellement mesurer les profondeurs de ses connaissances et de son inventivité, au moins il a conscience de leur importance. Kowalski ne dira jamais cela devant Skipper, mais il considère que malgré son incroyable naïveté, Private est le plus intelligent des trois. Même si bien sûr, comparé à lui, le mot est très relatif.  
En tout cas, ça le console de recevoir cette estime là.

De plus, Kowalski éprouve presque malgré lui une tendresse difficilement explicable pour Private. Il préfère supposer que ça a doit avoir à faire avec cette intelligence, et pas juste avec sa gentillesse touchante. C’est vrai que les côtés naïfs de Private sont adorablement amusants au lieu d’être ridiculement désespérants comme chez d’autres dont il ne citera pas les noms. Et qu’il aime l’avoir comme admirateur.

Private ne comprend pas tout mais est content quand même.


	5. Performances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa meilleure recrue, sans se poser de question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Performance !  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple : ** Skipper & Private  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Skipper s’acharne à penser qu’il a encore tout à enseigner à sa plus jeune recrue. Private, toujours content qu’on lui prête attention et prêt à apprendre, reçoit ses leçons avec intérêt ; qu’il y apprenne effectivement quelque chose de nouveau ou que ça lui donne l’occasion de faire montre de talents déjà acquis.

Dans tous les cas, Skipper se rengorge en voyant « son poussin » si doué et s’auto-congratule des progrès accomplis. Private, toujours aussi content de le voir fier de lui, accepte avec joie les félicitations sans chercher plus loin.


	6. Bébés canetons !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private rêve d'une famille nombreuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **_Baby ducklings! they’re so cute and they’re all mine!_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Private et les canetons  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Ça me donne l’impression d’avoir déjà une famille nombreuse… »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13 )  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : _The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Une famille nombreuse, ça fait rêver Private. Il veut trouver vite une dame-oiselle avec qui faire son nid, avoir au moins deux œufs, et pourquoi un troisième un peu plus tard… Malheureusement, son entourage manque cruellement de dames.

Mais ça, c’est jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Eggy, sa Maman et ses frères et sœur. D’avoir couvé Eggy, il se sent tout spécialement attaché à lui, même après l’avoir rendu à sa famille. Alors quand Mama Duck lui demande de garder toute sa couvée, il saute de joie. Ah, s’il pouvait les garder toute la vie !


	7. Petit mais…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Débrouillard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Petit mais…  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnage : ** Private  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« [...], juste encore un peu. »  
d’après Hisilde sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
**Nombre de mots : **100

Encore un peu, un tout petit peu… se force Private : il y est presque. Il touche presque sa cible du bout de l’aileron. Elle est vraiment à une plume !  
Ah, s’il était juste un tout petit grand il l’aurait déjà. Il est encore jeune, donc peut-être que ça viendra, mais pour l’instant il se trouve bien petit. Mais ! il va se débrouiller comme un grand, sans faire appel à Kowalski ni même à Rico. Tout. Seul.

Il a tout calculé. Empilé et escaladé les caisses. Juste quand il saisit enfin la boîte de chocolats, l’échafaudage cède sous lui…


	8. Partager de la chaleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour un câlin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Partager de la chaleur  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Private et le reste de la Penguin Team  
**Genre : **un peu triste  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Juste en étant là pour offrir des mots d’encouragement et une étreinte… »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 chez Drakys>)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

\- Une étreinte ? c’est bon pour les lopettes, affirme Skipper.  
\- Entre camarades on peut changer une accolade virile, puissante et brève, précise Kowalski.  
Rico émet quelques borborygmes, tire la langue d’un air dégoûté et se frappe l’arrière-train de son aile.

Private baisse le bec, piteux. Il ne veut pas réclamer. Mais il ne se contente pas de ces manifestations trop brutales et trop courtes. Il voudrait plus de tendresse. Se serrer plus longuement et plus doucement entre les ailes d’un autre. N’importe qui, à ce stade.  
Pour échanger de la chaleur physique, et la chaleur du cœur. Mais ils ne comprennent pas…


	9. Première classe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mais euh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Première classe  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Private et le reste de l’équipe  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« C’était pour son bien, de toute façon. »  
d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

C’était pour son bien, de toute façon, s’entendait répondre Private chaque fois qu’on lui interdisait quelque chose, que ça soit une friandise ou une mission. Qu’il était trop jeune et devait faire attention à sa santé, et pas assez gradé pour survivre à n’importe quoi. Que plus tard… mais pour l’instant non, c’était au delà de ses compétences, trop dangereux, qu’il n’en sortirait pas vivant, ou en tout cas pas entier et que ferait-on d’un demi poussin dans une armée, hm ?

Encore quelques rebuffades de ce genre et il va rappeler à ses supérieurs qu’il n’est plus un poussin !


End file.
